fanonmonsterhunterfandomcom-20200215-history
Gleaming Uncedeki
Appearance Gleaming Uncedeki have a different carapace compared to the species found in the Sherin Peaks. Instead of a thorny exterior, their carapace is covered with rough lumps that look like stones. The Gleaming Uncedeki have black scales and carapace. In the sections of light and in daylight outside of the Darkshine Caves, they take on a yellow glow. In the sections of darkness and night outside of the Darkshine Caves, they take on a purple glow. In Area 16 of the Darkshine Caves and at sunrise/sunset outside of the locale, they take on a red glow. Habitat and Ecology The Gleaming Uncedeki are a subspecies of the Uncedeki species of the Sherin Peaks, residing in the sections of the Darkshine Caves where Sheara Fruit grows, though occasionally they can be found outside of these areas. Although they do not need to eat the fruit to survive, they still prefer the food over other vegetation in the area. Gleaming Uncedeki are special among the Uncedeki species for being the only ones that eat minerals, in particular the Shinerocks that are a staple part of this locale. Whatever part of the area they are in, they eat and take on the behaviours demonstrated by monsters who are in the presence of Shinerocks of yellow or purple variety. Gleaming Uncedeki in the light section display group behaviour and behave more like their cousins in the Sherin Peaks. Gleaming Uncedeki in the darkness section however are solitary and display aggression. Darkness Gleaming Uncedeki have been observed to be willing to bite off pieces of material from Liadargal, their main predator in this locale. Even in this locale, the Gleaming Uncedeki are still not safe from the effects brought on by the Sherin Peak's ash-falls drawing in monsters to the Sherin Region. Their main predator here are the Snake Wyverns known as Liadargal, a small class of monsters that feed on the Endemic Life in the area as an alternative to on the Shinerocks like the Gleaming Uncedeki do. They also face danger from clashes between large monsters. Gleaming Uncedeki build nests in cracks in the walls, hollowing them out further and wider, but not as to allow an event to potentially break it open or bury them alive. The mating process is the same as any other Uncedeki species, breeding when there is little risk of danger and laying the eggs in a deep crevice and letting the young fend for themselves. Other Species *Uncedeki (Common Individuals in the Sherin Peaks) *Smoky Uncedeki (Rare Individuals in the Sherin Peaks) Notes *Preyed upon by: Liadargal, Predatory Small Monsters *Feeds on: Sheara Fruit, Other vegetation that is carried into the zone by monsters. *Will pretend to be a gemstone in the presence of a hunter or monster. All Gleaming Uncedeki in an area will flee should one be killed. **They escape by scuttling off into the rocks, running until they despawn or go out of view. *If attacked while eating, they drop a shiny that will give a hunter two Sheara Fruit or a Shinerock. Obtainable Rewards and Materials *'Rewards for capture': 25 Research Points *'Materials left behind': 2x Sheara Fruit or Shinerock (Varied) Trivia *Made to be a Subspecies for the Uncedeki and give the Liadargal a source of prey other than Shinerocks. *Hunters can spot Gleaming Uncedeki by spots of light that move or are out of place in area. Category:Endemic Life Category:Chaoarren